


Mistake

by Solitary Stargazer (trinhle130797)



Category: K-pop, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinhle130797/pseuds/Solitary%20Stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Chanwoo loves Kim Hanbin.<br/>Jung Chanwoo, the servant, loves Kim Hanbin, his master.<br/>Jung Chanwoo, the servant, loves Kim Hanbin, his master, who loves Kim Jiwon, his best friend.</p><p>That one night was a mistake.<br/>But to Chanwoo, what it brought...can't be put into words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> ARGH!!!!  
> The dam has broken!!!  
> Once I've started writing, I can't seem to stop!!!!  
> GOSH these plot bunnies keep hitting me straight in the face, WTH??  
> For my sake, as well as for the other stories' sakes, I HOPE to all that is holy that this stays short.  
> This seems to be a rare pairing. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first iKON fanfic XD

Jung Chanwoo is a servant.

* * *

When he was 14, his mother passed away after a long, hard-fought, hopeless struggle with a terminal illness. Chanwoo was left to fend for himself. Too young, too defenseless, and illiterate, no one wanted to hire him. Chanwoo was struggling to put food on the table, but even more pressingly, to be able to buy a decent casket and bury his mother properly. At wits' end, he made the decision that would permanently change his life: to sell himself and become a servant.

Chanwoo was at the market. It'd been 4 days, and he was so tired and hungry and terrified. His mother's body was at his side, covered with a tattered blanket someone had pitied enough to give. On his hands was a sign indicating his purposes that an old fortune-teller had given him. But it'd been 4 days and not one single offer. What if he couldn't sell himself?

He heard it. People at the market, laughing at him, mocking him. "Who does the brat think he is to sell himself?", "You'd think he'd look in the mirror first before going out here" or "Please, him? Ugly as shit. Look at his face. Best for one good fuck. Heh, I can go to the brothel for that. Big girls big boobs, what does he have? A fucking tight hole?" People thought he was ugly, disgusting. That a male shouldn't be selling himself like a whore to get money. They didn't know he'd tried everywhere possible to get a job. They didn't know that he'd begged time and time again: please, I just want to bury my mom properly, please, lend my some of my salary first, please. They laughed at him. Who do you think you are, boy? I give you a job and you dare reason with me? Well get the fuck out, I don't want you anymore!!!

That doesn't mean that Chanwoo was ugly, oh no, far from it. At 15, he could be considered handsome: chiseled features that promise to be sharp and stunning when he got older, healthy honey-coloured skin and plump red lips. And eyes, big doe brown eyes that give away his every emotion. The thing is, in an age littered with slender, fae-like beauties, who would want to buy HIM? Only 15 and already too manly, they said. Too ugly to be a sex slave. Too high a cost to be a menial servant. Just too...something for anything at all.

Jung Chanwoo was about to faint. He had not eaten for 3 days, and the only water he had drunk was rain water. He was too afraid to leave his mother's body to venture away, fearing something will happen to her. But he was so tired, and terrified. What if he died and couldn't bury his mom?  _I'm sorry, Mom. I failed you again. I'm sorry. I'll meet you and say sorry a thousand times more when I see you next..._  Unknowingly, from a carriage not too far off, a pair of jet black eyes was staring at him.

"What's the price, boy?" A clear, powerful poice rang in the air.

Chanwoo used every ounce of his strength left and raised his head up.

He could only look. Because the person in front of him was handsome, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning - every word that Chanwoo's little head could think of. Power and grace personified.

"Answer me, boy. I am getting impatient" The voice spoke again, clearly annoyed.

"Y..Yes...My Lord. I...I want to be able to...bury my mother...I..." In the end, Chanwoo was only 15, and remembering that he'd lost his mom, was still too much of a shock for him. Doe eyes, innocent eyes wet with a sheen of tear, only barely suppressed from falling.

"I do not have him for this nonsense. I do not tolerate stupidity. Now, again,  _what is the price_?"

* * *

It's been 3 years since that fateful day.

Today, Jung Chanwoo has matured into the very dashing teen he was predicted to be. Still as innocent as ever.

Jung Chanwoo is also desperately in love with this master, Kim Hanbin.

The man is only 2 years older than him, but already, he shows a grace and intelligence far surpassing his age, and has quickly become one of the most favoured Generals in court. 

When Chanwoo was first bought, he was illiterate, defenseless, uneducated.

His master allowed him to learn characters, to read books, and to learn how to defend himself. Sometimes, if the master's mood is good, he would even personally educate him a few things. Small things, but things that Chanwoo holds very dear to the heart. His master would look at him, in those moment, in his eyes, and smile this beautiful slight smile, and Chanwoo would feel like the most special person in the world. 

His master has a "group", if you will. An elite group composed of only the best of the best in the country. iKON. Formed by Kim Hanbin himself when the man was merely 15, after 5 years, each member has gone on to work as some of the most important and powerful positions in court. From Generals in charge of the Grand Army, to the King's right-hand man, it's not an understatement to say that iKON is the quintessential, and the essence of the court. As his master's personal servant, Chanwoo often accompanies him to meetings with iKON members, and was soon recognized by everyone in the group. Nobody liked him, at first. They all thought he was going to try to squeeze in to become one of them, and so they treated him very coldly. When it was realized that Chanwoo had no intention of ever interfering himself, they gradually warmed up to him, and now, treat him almost as well as they do each other. An unoffical iKON. 

* * *

There was a party at the Red Light district this evening. All of iKON was there, socializing with other important members of court. There were wines are whores and everything in between. His master, as the leader of the group, couldn't avoid drinking. A lot of drinking. Countless soju bottles later, it took a lot out of Chanwoo to manage to get his master inside the carriage and put him on the bed. Chanwoo carefully takes off his master's boots, setting them aside. Then his outer garments, blushing all the while. He asks for some warm water and with care wipes his master's face. Unintentionally, his hands trace along with his eyes: the sharp eyebrows, the chiseled nose, the...sexy lips,...Suddenly his master sighs and Chanwoo jolts, chastising himself for getting carried away. His master musn't know. Ever so slightly, he stands up and is about to leave the room.

A hand with surprising force grabs onto him and pulls. Chanwoo, losing balance, falls down on the bed. 

"Don't go" An inebriated voice slurs.

"M..Master?" Chanwoo whispers "P..Please let go"

No answer. 

Chanwoo wiggles slightly, trying to get away, and suddenly, he's flipped on his stomach.

Warm breath and a hot tongue mouthing at his neck and ears. The teen feels himself turning red. A curious shiver runs down his spine. 

"M..Master, please, l..l..let go" He says to the insistent person behind him.

"No, don't leave. Stay" Hands roaming all over his body, awakening these strange waves of feeling inside him. Chanwoo can feel his face burning. His body tingles, tiny electric shocks coursing along in rhythm with his frantic jackrabbit heart.

"Stay, stay, don't leave, please" Chanwoo's eyes open wide. His Master is saying please? His Master who has never said please before?

Somewhere in his heart, this tiny bud of hope unfolds ever so slowly. Maybe his Master cares about him.

Just then, he's flipped over, mouth immediately dominated by another. A tongue touches his lips, asking for entrance, then plunders him with ruthless intensity. Wet and warm and intoxicating. Dizzying. Electrifying.

Hands that are pulling away his clothes. He lets them, revealing his body, honey skin embellished with 2 pink flower buds. Hands tweak at them and Chunwoo couldn't contain a moan, the feeling heading straight to his nether regions. His erection, hard and weeping, desperately needs some friction. 

Suddenly, in the midst of smoldering heat, his legs are pulled apart...

Then, unbelievable pain. 

His body feels like it's being split in half. With no proper lubrication, his soft skin tears immediately. The slight coppery smell. His erection wilts.

The man on top of him doesn't seem to care, though, pistoning himself relentlessly inside his body. Blood only seems to make going in and out easier.

Pain. Pain. Pain. That's all Chanwoo can think of. Pain. But he's happy. Because his Master asked him not to go, he cares. So even admist all the pain, Chanwoo could even dream of this smallest strain of ecstasy, so happy is he.

At least, until he hears the name coming out of his master's mouth.

"Jiwon, Jiwon" Doe eyes open wide in disbelief. His Master, so deep in his fantasy, doesn't notice, and keeps calling out the name.

"Jiwon, God you're so tight. I love you. Love you" His Master kisses him again. But the same kiss that made him weak in the knees now feels cold and wrong. He shouldn't be here. It's not him his Master is calling for. Of course, like his Master could care about a lowly servant like him. Of course it's Lord Jiwon he loves. Who wouldn't love a man like him? And Lord Jiwon is Master's best friend. Of course they love each other. It's only him that's stupid enough to believe his Master, a Lord, a General, could ever come to care for someone as ugly as him. As normal as him.

Pained eyes are filled with tears. It hurts. Oh God. If earlier, this hurt was nothing compared to the happiness he was feeling, then now, all Chanwoo can feel is complete and utter pain. Pain so painful it hurts to breathe. All he can do is stay silent. It hurts it hurts it hurts. Like a knife in his heart, like poison in his lungs, like venom in his bloodstream.

His Master suddenly shouts, then hot liquid shoots into him, the man on top going rigid with pleasure, murmuring "Jiwon" all the while. A tear drop slides on Chanwoo's cheek.

Just as things seem to have come to a halt, the shaft inside of him hardens again. All Chanwoo knows next, is pain and darkness.

* * *

Light slips into the room. Kim Hanbin groans, covering his eyes. God, he hates parties at brothels. They always slip aphrodisiacs in the alcohol. Sighing slightly, the General turns over and hugs the warm pillow next to him.

Wait a minute, he doesn't have a pillow that breathes!!!

Slowly and defesively turning over, Kim Hanbin is greeted with the sight of his manservant next to him.

Getting very angry, he yells: "Jung Chanwoo, get the fucking up!!!"

The teen jolts up and opens his eyes, looking at the man opposite him, as naked as he was.

"What the fuck were you doing on my bed? I do not fucking tolerate impertinence and insubordination from my fucking staff. What HAPPENED??!! EXPLAIN!!"

Hurting inside, but alread anticipating the attitude, Chanwoo carefully recounts the incident, leaving out the name detail. His Master proabably doesn't want to know he's slipped in front of a lowly servant.

Hanbin's face is thunderous."This incident is a complete joke! You hear me, brat? I want you to keep your mouth shut and never mention about it again. Am I clear?"

It hurts, again, but then it hasn't stopped hurting since last night, Chanwoo carefully hides his own emotions and replied. "Yes, Master"

The General nods, appeased. "Get out of my bed and burn the sheets. I want new ones replaced"

"Yes, right away."

Pain shoots up his spine, but Chanwoo gets up anyway. Just as he is about to step out of bed, he comes to a complete stop.

"What the fuck are you standing there for? Why..." the man's word ends abruptly when he sees a trail of milky pink sliding down the teen's thighs. Proof that last night did happen.

Face turning murderous, Hanbin shouts: "The Hell are you standing there for? Move."

Chanwoo jolts out of his embarassment, and obeys. Then he hears.

"What's the big deal anyway? I bought him with my own money. Doesn't matter if he's ugly. He's my servant. If I ask him to spread his legs for me then he fucking will."

Pain isn't strong enough a word to describe how devastated Chanwoo feels.

I guess that answers it: Your master doesn't care one whit for some idiot like you. After all, what's a slave worth? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised for grammatical mistakes  
> 03.20.16


	2. It Could Be Anyone For You, But It Has To Be Him For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!
> 
> I'm back with another chapter!!!
> 
> After finishing my torturous midterms and immersing myself in the wonderful world that is Yaoi, I've finally dragged up the energy to update ORZ In my defense, Ten Count was totally irresistible XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2. I certainly enjoy torturing Chanwoo (and you guys) with all the angsty stuff hehe.
> 
> By the way, I spotted some errors in the first chapter so after I update this I'll go back and fix them.

Recap

_Jung Chanwoo is a servant who was taken in by the General Kim Hanbin when he was impoverished and desperate to bury his mother. Year after year, his feelings for his master accumulates, and just when he thinks his feelings are returned even only by a fraction, during sex, his master called out the name of his best friend, Kim Jiwon - his unrequited love. Hurt from the brutal way he was taken, and the callous attitude the General exhibits upon realizing he has bedded his "worthless" servant, little does Chanwoo know, this incident...changes everything..._

Chapter 2

_A week after the incident_

"Master...Master...it is time to wake. You have a meeting with Lord Jiwon in 2 hours, Master" Ever so gently, Chanwoo rouses his slumbering master awake. His master is smiling. He must be having a nice dream... _I wonder what he dreams about...is it like the way I dream about him every night? Maybe it's....Lord Jiwon?_

Banishing the thought that causes his chest to twinge, Chanwoo tries to wake his master again.

"Master...Master...Please, you must awa-" Only to stop when his Master reaches out and holds his hand.

Heart beating furiously, Chanwoo blushes "Master...Master..." He whispers.

The General turns and smiles in his sleep "No, Jiwon, let me sleep some more. Wake later"

The smile that was on Chanwoo's face disappears immediately.

_And here I was thinking how Master could be so nice. It's not really me whom he's nice to, is it? Somehow I always get my hopes up again and again..._

Deep in thoughts, Chanwoo misses the moment his master blearily opens his eyes. The moment he realizes whose hands he was holding, the General is furious. Face dark and murderous, he twists the hand inside his, causing Chanwoo to groan out in pain. Using the momentum, the General brutally shoves the younger man onto the bed face down.

"Jung Chanwoo, did I fucking allow you to touch me? What the fuck were you doing in this room, huh? Did I not ban you from ever stepping foot into my room again?" Hanbin sneers maliciously.

"N..No, I'm sorry, Master, it's just that...your assigned servant...he..he..had something to do, a..and he asked me to wake you up, Master..."

"Shut up! Is that your fucking excuse, is that it?" Then suddenly Chanwoo is turned over.

His Master is above him, just like that night a week ago, but instead of the fond, inebriated look he was given, his Master is sneering. But what really hurts, is how his Master is looking at him, like one would look at dirt beneath their shoes, like a dog begging them for scraps. Like someone worthless.

"You bitch. Are you so hungry for a cock that you would defy my orders to come in here and seduce me? Will you spread your fucking legs for anyone? Are you a man? Where is your dignity? Did you think that because of what happened last week that you're suddenly so special now? Let me tell you, it changes nothing. You are not even fit to warm my servant's bed, let alone mine. As if I would ever choose you, you worthless slave"

Each and every word, is like a blade that cuts deep inside Chanwoo's heart. That reopens his scars. That spreads salt on his wounds. That his Master thinks so lowly of him is the most painful thing of all. Chanwoo used to think that even if he will never be a worthy person to stand by his Master's side, at least he exists in his Master's eyes as someone of some measure of worth. That at least his Master cares, even just a little, enough to once in a while acknowledge and guide him.

_Wake up, Jung Chanwoo. Have you not heard what he just said? You're worthless in his eyes. Nothing more than a whore._

_Then again, who are you to want anything from him? You should have known you are not worthy of even licking his boots. You never were._

_....I once thought that I could at least be able to serve him...But I'm not even worthy..._

_But I never was....Not in his eyes...Never...._

If flower is a metaphor for the heart, then surely Chanwoo's must be wilted by now. That he carries affection for his Master, makes every single word hurt even more. He desperately wants to cry, but then he fears his Master will think even more lowly of him than before.  _Be real, Chanwoo, what more could he think of you? Like he cares._  

A single tear manages to escape, and slips down his cheek.  _Like he cares._

Then, suddenly, Chanwoo is violently shoved down the bed. He tumbles onto the floor, and the man above him strides away towards the door. "Clean the room. I want my breakfast served in the Main Hall....Burn the bedsheets" To the servants outside, he said, never once acknowledging the male inside the room. "I want him out of my sight. Send him wherever" "Yes, my Lord"

_Are you so disgusted with me that even the things that I touch, you abhore?_

* * *

_At the Lotus Pavilion_

Lord Kim Hanbin is having breakfast with his long-time best friend, Lord Kim Jiwon.

Generals of the Capital and the Border Army respectively, both men have known each other since they were very young, having enjoyed a relationship even closer than that of siblings. The only difference maybe their family situation. While Hanbin was born to a family famed for producing the most excellent of army men, Jiwon was nothing more than an orphaned street rat at the tender age of 6 when Hanbin's father, on a trip, seeing his potential and determination, decided to take him in. Aged 5 and 6, Hanbin and Bobby, as he is later known informally as, quickly grew close. They studied together, trained together, slept together, ate together. Hanbin was by Bobby's side when he cried from extreme happiness after becoming a General. Bobby was at Hanbin's side when his world collapsed upon his father's death. They were each other's best friend, competitor and brother, and the bond that they shared is something an outsider will never understand. Today, even when they barely see each other due to physical distance, Hanbin knows, always, that Jiwon has his back, and vice versa. 

But everything changed for Hanbin that one summer day when, five years ago, at the precocious age of 15, he first felt the fluttering of his heart, towards Jiwon. That feeling of butterflies in his stomach, of blood rushing, of palms sweating. The feeling of young love. He did not recognize it for what it was, at first. Because like every other first love, it always started out with the smallest things. He would get this unnamed feeling whenever he saw his friend talking happily to someone that was not him. His heart would twinge whenever he heard his friend describe the beauty of any female. But Hanbin, perhaps subconsciously denying his feelings, never recognized it, until Bobby showed up in his dreams. Upon waking, he was faced with the harsh reality:

He was in love with his best friend.

He was in love with the last person he should be in love with.

He was in love with someone who would never love him back. At least...not the kind of love he craved.

Ever since they knew each other, from the young age of 5, for ten years, Kim Hanbin hid nothing from Kim Jiwon. But at the age of 15, he had finally hidden something from his best friend, for the first time. Something that he knew he could never reveal if he still wanted to have a friendship.

It's hard. Not just because every time he looks into Jiwon's eyes he feels so guilty that he desperately wants to confess. But he has to smile and laugh and be happy every time his friend moons over the woman of his dreams when inside, he's a fucking mess, when inside, he screams "He belongs to me! He was mine first. How could you take him away from me?  **It could be anyone for you, but it has to be him for me** ". And because his heart breaks again and again when he witnesses Jiwon sharing sweet kisses with Hana, because right there, is something he would trade his own life for: a chance to once reverently place a kiss on Jiwon's lips - on the lips of the person he's loved with his whole heart and soul since he was 15 years old.

 

..."Hanbin....Hanbin!" A voice waked him from his reveries.

"Uh, sorry, what were you saying?" Hanbin looks at his best friend - his heart twinges - and asks.

"What's got you in such a daze, man? Is it a chick?" Bobby's eyebrows wiggles naughtily.

"...No, it's not a chick"  _it's you_ , Hanbin's heart whispers "I was just thinking of the drill this Friday"

Bobby taunts haughtily "Speaking of the drill, my men are so gonna kick your asses. Prepare to be trounced, ha!" 

Laughing out loud, Hanbin shakes himself of the last of his reminiscing, and replies "Dream on, bitch.  **I'll**  be the one doing the ass-kicking. Better tell your men to buy butt pads"

"Oh yeah? Well. we'll have to just wait and see" Bobby says "Speaking of which, Hana was asking about you. The woman's going insane, man! It's like now that she's getting married soon, she wants everybody else to marry as well! Bloody hell, I saw her cackling maniacally while compiling some kind of eligible female list for you! I have to say, the list looked more like a curse scroll than a list....Sometimes I wonder why I love that woman"

_And here he goes again_ , Hanbin thinks. Rambling on and on about his betrothed. Though it sounds as if he's annoyed, anyone who pays attention can hear how fond he is of **Jo Hana** , his soon-to-be-wife. His best friend is like a broken dam when it comes to this topic. He's also a man very much in love, as proven by how his eyes light up whenever Hana is mentioned. Hanbin desperately wishes he is the one whom Jiwon speaks of like that, and not Hana. But wishes don't always come true. Not this wish.

Not wanting to be hurt even more, Hanbin smoothly cuts in:

"Yes, well, that list won't be very useful. I have no intention of getting married anytime soon"

"Seriously? Not even a girlfriend? Come on, it's not like you have to really propose, just meet one and see how you feel about her. Maybe you just haven't found the right person yet"

_Oh I have, you just don't know it_ , Hanbin thinks to himself. "No, thanks. I don't have any plans of getting involved with anyone. Besides, not everyone can be so lucky and find a good female like you found Hana"

As much as sometimes Hanbin would like to hate Hana, he can't. Because she is genuinely a good female, and a good friend. She loves Jiwon, and being a female, she knows how to care for him properly, unlike Hanbin, whose sole method of caring is gruff comfort and and offer of "beating the shit out of the fucker who did it". As much as sometimes Hanbin fantasizes about stealing Jiwon away, he fully realizes that Jiwon is happiest when Hana is by his side. Jiwon needs someone who is soft and reliable and dependent, everything Hanbin is not.

Hanbin is best off as the best friend and the brother.

That hasn't stopped him from being faithful to his morals: he has no one else besides Jiwon, not even a fling, a prostitute, a lover. Nothing. His love for Jiwon meant that he has kept himself pure in the strictest of sense: he thinks of no one else. He lies with no one else.

_Not anymore, Hanbin,_  a voice says mockingly,  _you've gone ahead and fucked your itty bitty little servant. **Not so pure now, are you?**_  His conscience whispers maliciously.

_Shut up! I DO NOT want to think about it!_  Hanbin thinks of the servant, Jung Chanwoo, with whom he spent his first time. Somewhere in him, a small part feels slightly guilty for dishing out on the boy like that, but mostly he is extremely furious. Every second that he sees the servant, is every second he is constantly reminded of his mistake. That his so-called "pure love" is not so pure anymore. That he had violated his rules.

_It's all his fucking fault!_ Hanbin angrily thinks.

_Is it? My God, then Chanwoo must have been sitting on you and riding you like such a cock-hungry whore. After all, it's all his fault, right? Poor Hanbin could only lie there and take it "like a man"_ The voice taunts back.

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP and get the fucking out! This is the last I'll hear of it!!!_

_Pussy. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, Mr. General._ The voice silences, but not before jabbing Hanbin one last time.

Disturbed and angry, Hanbin's appetite disappears. Bidding his best friend goodbye and promising to drop by his camp later, Hanbin walks out of the establishment and rides off to his office in the Ministry of Military Affairs. The Department of Espionage just weaseled out some spies. He needs to personally interrogate them. **Sidha's** military forces have been very active lately. This peace with them might not last for long. Any information on their army will help. 

Perhaps it will take his mind off of both his best friend and the incident a week ago.

* * *

_At the General's Residence_

Another week has passed, and Chanwoo is no longer the General's manservant, but a mere kitchen helper. Relegated to the most physical and menial tasks, he is often jeered and taunted by fellow servants for his "fall from grace". "Not so high and mighty now, are you?" One of them says to him, jealous of his old position. 

Today, Chanwoo is cleaning the outside of the General's Suite. As a kitchen helper, it's not his job to do this, but one of the cleaners forced it on him. He declined, at first. "Who the hell do you think you are, huh? Do you still think you are Lord Hanbin's personal servant? Do you think you have the right to decline?" The cleaner slapped him and said "Fucking clean it, or I will tell the Steward and he'll beat the shit out of you". He's right. Chanwoo is in no position to decline. Having fallen out of favour with his Master, everyone seemed to take it as a sign to unload themselves on him, especially when the Steward, the highest-ranked servant of the house, hated him. The man will go to any lengths to make Chanwoo miserable, including siding with other servants to bully him.

Best to just agree and save the energy to clean.

And so he agreed.

As he was cleaning, Chanwoo thinks of what happened last week and two weeks ago. His heart hurts, but somewhere inside of him is relieved. If his Master hates him so much, it's probably for the best that he never shows up in front of his Master's eyes again. That tenderness his Master has isn't for him. He doesn't deserve it, his Master said so himself.  _A whore_ , Chanwoo thinks. _Maybe this will help me move on..._ Maybe what his Master said about him will finally wake him up and make him realize how unequal they are. 

Eyes dimming, Chanwoo feels as if he's about to cry. No matter how calm he tries to be, being completely humiliated by the person you love and revere is something that has hurt him incredibly. Doe eyes wet with unshed tears, the teen scrubs the floor furiously, trying to avoid thinking further of the subject. He doesn't notice his Master approaching behind him.

"Out of the way, servant"

Surprised, Chanwoo lifts his head in shock "M..Master..."

"Jung Chanwoo, what part of  **go the fuck away**  and  **I never want to fucking set eyes on you again**  do you not understand?!!"

* * *

1. **"It could be anyone for you..."** is my favourite quote from the K-Drama "Birth of a Beauty". I bawled like a baby when I saw that scene T3T

2.  **Jo Hana**  is an imaginary female. I just liked the name, I guess....

3.  **Sidha**  is an imaginary country bordering the imaginary country our characters live in XD I just needed a name. Because of the social hierarchy, I sort of imagined the country as a feudal one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Please comment your ideas. Any angsty suggestions so that we may proceed to torture our babies??~~
> 
> Extra long in apology for the long time in between XD
> 
> In this chapter, we get to see a progression of storyline AND a flashback of Jiwon and Hanbin's childhood. Because I made Hanbin seem like such a baddie in the last chapter, I wanted to show you that he also has this very beautiful side to him, the side that's in love with his best friend. Did you guys see the reason why he was so angry with poor Chanwoo after that night?
> 
> The voice that keeps talking to Hanbin is sorta his conscience/me. Like, I totally meant what I wrote in those lines. It's everything I wanted to say to him if I could, but since I can't, I'll have his conscience torture him instead muahaha.
> 
> About Hanbin's decision to fault Chanwoo, remember that he is, after all, the only son of a noble line. No matter how we portray his beautiful side, Hanbin, a rich person and an only child, is still a very selfish person. It shows here, in his thinking. 
> 
> And poor Chanwoo, all that demeaning from Hanbin is getting to him!!!! Oh no.....  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
